Cartoon City Revolution
Cartoon City Revolution is the reincarnation of Cartoon City. It mostly takes place in the fictional city, Cartoon City, where the cast and characters are now living in neighborhoods and having adventures. DVDs Cartoon City Revolution: Season 1 DVD Superheroes of Our Generation: Volume I Cartoon City Revolution: Season 1 DVD HD Edition Episodes Season 1 Pilot/Build's A Twist Pilot: We learn the secret of Cartoon City, for the fact it was created by the Cartoon Cartoons. Build's A Twist: Our animated characters have moved in and build their own houses. Heroic Twist/Hare Hunt Heroic Twist: The SpongeBob cast rebuild the Mermalair with new additions and then fight a monster. Hare Hunt: Run for the hills! Hare hunters are hunting hares down. And it's up to Bugs and the other hares to stop the hunters. Note: Some scenes are cut and available uncut on DVD. Chariot Chasers/The Time Cards Chariot Chasers: Phineas and Ferb have another chariot race, from their house to the end of the road. The Time Cards: The guys find out where the time cards come from. Brian and Stewie: The Vendor Job/Duck Hunt Brian and Stewie: The Vendor Job: Brian and compete with other vendors with three plans. Duck Hunt: Just like Hare Hunt, but with ducks! Note: Some scenes are cut and available uncut on DVD. Refill Madness 2: The Madness Continues/The Cartoon City Hall of Fame Refill Madness 2: The Madness Continues: Fanboy and Chum Chum find free refill cups for every smoothie shop in the city. The Cartoon City Hall of Fame: The guys construct the Cartoon City Hall of Fame to honour the best people in the city by building it with errors with construction, pain and engineering. Science Power!/Power Rock Science Power!: The Test family from Johnny Test just have moved in and the twins from the Test family team up with Phineas and Ferb to do something. Power Rock: The Bikini Bottom Super Band battles the other bands with a new song. FanFic Riot The guys make their own fanfics. Splinter: Quest for The Immortal Life/Paintball Through the Roof Splinter: Quest for the Immortal Life: Milo from Fish Hooks thinks the splinter he got has the power of immortality. Paintball Through the Roof: Mung and the other guys battle it out on a Extreme Paintball challenge! Phineas, Ferb and the Twins/Pie Fight! Phineas, Ferb and the Twins: Candace tries to bust his brothers in the Test House. Pie Fight: SpongeBob and the other guys have a pie contest. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus has to stop Doofenshmirtz from ruining the pie contest. Success in HDTV Broadcasting SpongeBob gets an HD TV and helps one of his friends join Cartoon City News Company. The Secret of IJLSA The IJLSA try to keep their identities a secret. The Mazing Race/Food Fight The Mazing Race: Perry chases the rouge agent Dennis around the maze while trying to avoid Gary the Snail who SpongeBob was trying to find for 45 minutes. Food Fight: It's a food fight! Well not really, let's see who wins the cooking competition, Mung Daal, Endive or Reuben. Less Important Person On Earth Mr. Krabs decides that he wants to be an important person, so he tries to be president of something. Meanwhile, Plankton tries to stop Mr. Krabs from doing it. Uninvited Fools Endive thinks that the party at the Krusty Krab is a fraud, so she readies to stop the party, also we get a look on the awesome party. Yes Phone, No Service Mr. Krabs makes a rule that no one will use a cellphone in the restaurant. Also Chowder eats a Cellphone thanks to his dumb decoder. Mung Party (AKA Uninvited Fools 2) Mung will not allow the Krusty Krab and it's employees to enter. So, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and their boss, Mr. Krabs try to find a way to enter. Cartoon City Revolution, IN SPACE! The guys go into space to prove that there is no Moon Aliens. But a new enemy has risen! Season 2 All episodes are now half-hour. A Sponge In Need SpongeBob's cousin, Stanley has just moved in and can't make friends since people think he's still accident prone. So the guys try to help him. There is No Hook in Fish The guys from Fish Hooks join the show. Plus amphibious giant clams attack the city's shores Not a Bad Influence Guy The Griffin Family tries to prove they are not a bad influence, also the Mung Daal Catering Company move out because they were a "bad influence" but they are not a bad influence at all. The Talking OWCA Program In episode 11 season 1, the twins device which would make Perry talk and fails, but actually it did work. So Major Monogram tries to find a device that does the same thing and Perry has to stop Doofenshmirtz. Plus, there's a Pet Show with Gary the Snail Talking. The Train System SpongeBob goes to a subway, meanwhile Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old train set. This is a Brodcast of Wrong Doings After Mr. Krabs hears bad news, he thinks every network is wrong. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Shnitzel try to join the news as a cameraman. The J Factor SpongeBob competes against other guys in The J Factor. While Milo is watching Very Small Jaws, hence the J. Day 1: Date Night Mr. Krabs tries to get back with Ms. Puff. Also includes Panini "dating" Chowder, but in reality it's just a trading thing between their catering companies. Framed Despite the fail in the two catering companies trading something, Endive takes it over the limit with a jury trial that somewhat takes half an hour. RandomBoy and EpicChum A different version of Fanboy and Chum Chum arrives and takes over their lives. Weiredest Episode Ever (AKA Weirdo Night) Weirdoes are on the loose on a regular night. Undercover Day (Part 1) The guys go to a tour of Southeast Cartoon City and realize their people are undercover agents and some are villains. Part one of an one hour episode. Undercover Day (Part 2) The guys are recruited and now must stop a villain. Part 2 of an one hour episode. Barnyards and Mountains, not Real Mountains The animals from BATB arrive after they are evicted from Oedeville, and Fanboy and Chum Chum climb another version of Frosty Mountain. Hero Academy: Chapter 1 Since SpongeBob and the co. have been the new IJLSA, they must get a hero liscense, but it's gonna take more than one episode. 24 Hours Left 2 Live Mr. Krabs' doctor says that he has 24 hours to live, but that was his incorrect report, so Mr. Krabs does his best day ever and the co. tell him the news. CSIM: Amsterdam In this episode of CSIM: Cartoons Solve and Investigate Mysteries, thousands of Dutch windmills are stolen. Day 2: Pretty Much The 2nd Date Mr. Krabs and Ms. Puff have a second date, and Squidward rival Squilliam sets his sights on Squidward's date, Squidane. Hero Academy: Chapter 2 The IJLSA continue their quest for the hero liscense. Season 3 Contains 15 episodes. CSIM: India Another bad guy steals a lot of curry, but why? The Internet Skyscraper The guys go to the Internet Skyscraper to discover their ways and join them. Hero Academy: Chapter 3 If it's a challenge, agree with it. The Cube Factor The guys get sucked into a giant Rubik's Cube. Hero Academy: Chapter 4 They are invited to a wedding. 11/11/11: Chapter 1 The guys are sucked into an alien dimension, and must get out. While the others try to get them out of there. Part 1 of 3 11/11/11: Chapter 2 Now that the guys are in the alien dimension, they have an option to run. While the others have completed the machine, but how can they use it to save them? Part 2 of 3 11/11/11: Chapter 3 Now the guys have to run to a gate with no connection to any dimension at all. And the others try to connect the portals for their escape. Part 3 of 3. NOTE: This is also known as a CCR movie, but it is more like a special. The Role Not Made For You Part 1/2 The guys compete for act for a musical. The Role Not Made For You 2/2 Before the show starts, something goes wrong. Hero Academy: Chapter 5 Rival hero academies competes against the heroes on a Hero Olympics. Hero Academy: Chapter 6 We are close to the final event, and this episode is connected to the previous chapter. MoneyKRABS Mr. Krabs makes his own baseball team to win $10,000. The Griffin Family tries to raise enough money to still own the house after a party. If Dares Could Kill It's Truth or Dare day and Pearl Krabs' friends dare her to date the most accidental person: Stanley S. SquarePants even though in season 2, he is not like that. Meanwhile we watch some other guys truth or dare. Day 3: Date Crimes Night Mr. Krabs and Ms. Puff are mistaken for criminals while the others find the real ones. Season 4 Contains 12 episodes since the schedule is now Wed-Sat. Day 4: BuisnessKRABS Mr. Krabs takes over Ms. Puff's brother's business and dosen't want to leave. December 14, 2011 Evacuation I The guys join a group who evacuates people, and they must evacuate some people in a mountain but the people must leave. December 15, 2011 Cold Revenge Part 1/3 The guys must track down a guy who freezes people with a modified freeze ray that leaves them frozen for 1 week. In a train. December 16, 2011 Cold Revenge Part 2/3 Three passenger carts gone, they must find the guy before it's too late! December 17, 2011 Cold Revenge Part 3/3 The last two trains standing. December 21, 2011 Testify Physics SpongeBob challenges real physics, which causes problems. But must survive for a week with that. December 22, 2011 Define Snowballs The guys must now face snowballs and the rest are in an eternal Snowman War. December 23, 2011 Cartoon City Presents: A Crystal Christmas Carol The guys get ready for Christmas eve. And it's also a 1 hour special. December 24, 2011 Day 5: I Have Heard Of Cutaway Gags, But This is Ridiculous! Ms. Puff stops dating Mr. Krabs because he has a relationship with someone else, well it was a guy who dresses up like a girl, but Ms. Puff will cut anything someone says. Meanwhile someone threatens to get the Griffins out of the city for good. December 28, 2011 Testify Physics 2: Testify Again Someone still wants real life physics back! December 29, 2011 Cartoon City Presents: The Revolution/Cartoon City Presents: The New Year Cartoon City Presents: The Revolution: We go to a show that's still in Cartoon City to talk about two new shows created by Cartoon City's creator. Cartoon City Presents: The New Year: We prepare for the New Year. December 30, 2011 Cartoon City Presents: The Best of Cartoon City We show the best parts of the first, second and third seasons. December 31, 2011 Category:Ferb123 Productions Category:Ferb123 Productions Category:Cartoon City Series